SISITERS?
by Momo zarkelador
Summary: Kyo is trying to run away again, but at the airport he meets some weird twins and thier little sister. Who are they, and why are they so normal about him bing a cat?


flight 215 to New York is having techmical difficulties, we apologise for any incovieneses but this flight has been cancled, I

**Hi! Some of you may have read ****Surprise, Surprise**** By BunBun- Zarkelador, well in this story the same characters are introduced just in a different way ( p.s. BunBun is actually the one writing this note, I'm also helping to write this story with my Sister, MoMo.)**

**MoMo and I were talking and we decided that we do a FanFic, the only thing was that we didn't know whether we should do it they way this story is written or the way Surprise, Surprse was written, so we decided to do both!**

**Basically MoMo write this story, And I edit it (I'm better with tweaking any way…) also I'm be writing some of the Author notes (like I am now)**

**Ok so now on with the point I am going to describe the Made up characters In this story( who are by the way based off of me and my friends so yay!)**

**MoMo Sohma: age: 14 (2 years younger than Tohru, Kyo and Yuki)**

Identical twin of BunBun Sohma.

Wears only pink and green with Pink and Green Highlights in hair

Can control plant growth and make animals fall in love

Crazy, spunky and a chocoholic (chocolate addict) sometimes violent

**BunBun Sohma: age 14 (same as MoMo)**

Identical twin of MoMo Sohma

Wears only Icy blue and White with Icy blue and White Highlights

Can transform and communicate into any animal

(Same as MoMo, except that BunBun is VERY violent and she is blind)

**LuLu Sohma: age 13 (3 year Younger than Tohru, Kyo and Yuki)**

A year younger that MoMo and BunBun, she is the little sister who is unmercifully teased by her older sisters.

Wears Indigo blues and Purples and sometimes a golden Brown, always wears pigtails with indigo highlights

Can control Weather and Freeze time for 30 second periods.

A lot like MoMo and BunBun but in a way different.

And now without further a due….

Chapter 1

_Flight 215 to New York is having technical difficulties, we apologize for any inconviences. This flight has been canceled, I repeat flight-_

"WHAT??" MoMo shouted.

"This can't be happening!" Lulu exclaimed as she sat down in the nearest chair.

_We apologize but_ _All Flights back to America have been canceled do to strange viruses..."_

"What?!" MoMo exclaimed.

"This CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" BunBun yelped.

"I can't believe it." Lulu began to panic, so, before she made a huge scene in front of the entire airport, she grabbed a chair and sat there for a few minutes.

BunBun nervously wrapped her fingers in her icy blue and white highlighted hair. She then glanced at her twin to see her reaction to this dreadful error.

MoMo stood there like a lost child for a few minutes then finally looked up at the speaker and cursed. Mothers walking by covered their children's ears.

"I'm stuck in JAPAN!!" Lulu yelled.

"I am SO mad right now." BunBun squirmed in her seat. MoMo could see her hyper level going up. "What are we supposed to do NOW?!"

"Are we staying the night at the airport?" Lulu questioned "Cause if we are, THIS IS SO AWSOME!!"

"Sleeping on hard floors and listening to old men snore, is awesome??" BunBun smirked.

"This is SO CRUEL! WHY??" LuLu wailed to no one in particular.

Hey, look at the bright side; at least we don't have to go to that boring academy our basterd of a dad was making us go to.

Yeah you're right we can call him and get him to tell us where our half brother lives! Said LuLu who was suddenly happier.

Can you believe we have a half brother and our dad never told us about it? I mean we had to go digging up through old photo albums to even discover that we had family in Japan! Said MoMo

Our dad is such a basterd for trying to keep away from half our family!! I still really want to meet them all, especially our brother! Said BunBun

Ooooh! I'm so excited! Dad told us we could go to Japan and look for our family for a week and then we had to come straight back to America But now he has no choice but to tell us where they live! I'm so happy! Cried LuLu

MoMo turned to see a bored BunBun walk off towards a brownie shop. MoMo followed, just to make sure they weren't lock up in a forbidden room because the baker gave BunBun sprinkles instead of chocolate chips for the ice cream toppings. Lu u unwillingly followed because she didn't want to be alone again.

"Wait up!" Lu u ran after the two. "Wait OOF!" Her face rammed into some guy and her arms flailed.

"UGH!" The guy remarked as he transformed into a cat.

Lu u was kind of used to her sisters doing this but now this...was way too strange!

"Look what you made me do! NOW YOU GOT ME MAD! My flight to America gets canceled, now I'm a freakin' cat!!"

"I...I'm sorry!" LuLu remarked. Suddenly her sisters were by her side.

"This guy giving you trouble sis?" BunBun asked as she cracked her knuckles. Because if he is I'll beat him to a pulp!

Wait BunBun! Look! He turned into a cat! Said MoMo

How Cute! He's so orange and Fluffy! Said BunBun completely forgetting her anger.

WHAT THE HECK! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! STOP PETING ME DAMN IT!!

Awwwwww, but why? You're so cute and cuddly! Said LuLu who was now petting the cat along with her two older sisters.

"Kyo! Kyo? Where did that stupid cat go? Said a boy with gray hair.

"Did you find him yet Yuki?" said a man with dark hair.

"No- wait, I think I just found him, Shigure, and some girls are petting him…" said Yuki

"Petting?" asked Shigure

"Um, excuse me, I believe you found our cat." Said Yuki as he walked up to MoMo. BunBun, LuLu, and the Orange cat.

"Your cat huh? Then why was he a human a couple minutes ago? Asked BunBun doughtily.

"Um, I'm guessing you girls bumped into him?" asked Shigure

"Yup!" said LuLu.

"Well, there's no use trying to hide it now!" said Shigure. "Kyo, you know you had Tohru worried sick, why did you try to fly to America? You have to learn to stop running away."

Kyo just mumbled.

"Don't feel so bad Kitty kat, our flight got canceled too." Said LuLu

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!! Yelled Kyo

"SHUT UP YOU JACKASS! NO ONE TALKS THAT WAY TO OUR BABY SISTER! ARE YOU PREPARED TO DIE?" yelled BunBun. "JUST SAY THE WORD AND I"LL TURN HIM INTO ROAD KILL!

"Stop it BunBun, It's not his fault he has anger issues." Said MoMo in a calm voice that immediately calmed BunBun down.

"You're right MoMo, let's just hurry up and call dad." Said BunBun. "Oh and good bye to you kitty cat! I thought I was the only one…"

The Three girls left linking arms.

"I wonder what she meant bye "only one"…" Asked Yuki.

"Hello? Dad? Yeah our flight was canceled!"

"You're not gonna let us fend for ourselves right?"

"Oh, cut the crap and Just tell us where our half brother lives; you have no choice but to tell us. Oh shut up we know you know!"

"Really? Thanks Dad! Bye!"

"Yes we are finally gonna meet our brother! Kyo Sohma, Here we come!

The Three girls walked the streets of Japan each one trying to grab the map away from the other. Finally MoMo took control of the map and LuLu and BunBun pouted. They took a path that led to a wood and came to a house. Knocking on the door a brown haired girl answered

Hello, can I help you?" she asked

"Um, yes, dose Kyo Sohma Live here?" asked MoMo

"Yes! Hold on one minute and I'll call him, Kyo! Some ones at the door for you!

"Is it Kagura?" came a call from inside.

"No." said the girl

"Fine, I'm coming! Came the reply

Kyo came to the door and stopped dead when he saw who was at the door.

"You're the two girls from this morning….hey, ARE YOU STALKING ME!? Yelled Kyo

"No stupid!" retorted BunBun. "A Freakin' Stalker wouldn't appear at your doorstep and admit, idiot!"

"Are you Kyo Sohma?" asked MoMo

"Yes, what's it to you?" asked Kyo

"Then, Hi! We're your half sisters! Said all three girls together

Kyo slammed the door in their faces.

Who was it Kyo-kun? Asked Tohru.

"Advertisement..." Kyo muttered

End of first chapter…


End file.
